recuerdos
by fabiola kou aino
Summary: nos undimos en los recuerdos de cada una de las sailors tras su muerte en el Mielnio de Plata. Romances, tristezas...¿quieren ver que fue lo que paso?¿como murieron?
1. Setsuna Mehio

Disclaimer: Todo personaje de esta historia son propiedad de la talentosa Naoko Takeuchi , yo solo los uso para entretenerme.

…. SIN EL ….

Solo yo y mi soledad ….es triste ¿no?, ¿pero que se puede decir?, según todo esto para eso nací para estar en esta temible y horrible soledad, no se puede decir que no me guste proteger a los demás por que es mi vivir ,es para lo que nací , es para lo que luchamos , morimos, renacimos, y también ¿Por qué no? Sufrimos.

Lo único que tenia me lo quito la guerra que se desato en el milenio de plata, esa absurda pelea por la que todos arriesgamos la vida. Lo único que importaba además de la princesa , y mis amigas en aquel tiempo.

Les contare como lo perdí…..

Cuando todo comenzó, solo se podía observar destrucción y los guerreros peleando para salvar lo que quedaba de la Luna , no lo podía ver, lo único que quería era verlo , y ahora no estaba , ok , eso era lo mejor ,talvez nunca debió pasar eso, eso que desato en mi un nuevo sentimiento, un sentimiento hermoso y único. Tenia que olvidarme de el, ahora era el momento de pelear, no para cosas como esas. Observe a mis compañeras de batalla que se unían a los guerreros para ayudarlos a salvar lo mas importante , lo único que quedaba para nosotros. Yo también tenia que hacerlo , y lo hice. Pelee con todo lo que tenia, no fue nada fácil. Me estaba debilitando cada vez mas, no podía seguir peleando, pero..tenia que dar todo de mi .

Voltee a la derecho para ver como varias de mis compañeras ya hacían en el suelo….Saturn, Mars, Mercury….las mire horrorizadas.

Mi vista volvió al frente al captar algo mi atención uno de los guerreros del clan enemigo se estaba acercando a toda velocidad, ya no tenia como escapar, no me dio ni tiempo de reaccionar . cerré los ojos esperando mi fin , algo que nunca llego. Abrí los ojos lentamente al ver que rayos pasaba. Ahí estaba el, con su espada encajada en el vientre de mi "cazador". Quito su arma del cuerpo que empezaba a caer lentamente al suelo. Volteo a verme y me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que solo el puede darme.

- no fue nada – dijo acariciándome mi mejilla en la que ahora escurrían lagrimas, no de tristeza si no de felicidad, por volverlo a ver antes de …..mi muerte .

- Len… - murmure su nombre

Me miro fijo mientras se acercaba , no existía nada mas era como si todo aquello que pasaba desapareciera, solo estaba el caminando con paso lento a mi. 1 metro antes de llegas abrió los ojos y su rostro mostró dolor. Desperté de mi ensoñación dándome cuenta de que su ropa empezaba a teñirse de rojo intenso, exactamente en su vientre, donde se encontraba incrustada una flecha. Su cuerpo empezó a caerse en dirección a mi , su rostro todavía seguía sonriéndome, yo veía con miedo su cuerpo que yacía en el suelo boca abajo.

Lo voltee para poder verlo mejor ,cuando alcance a volver a ver su rostro lo tome entre mis manos y lo bese, no era un beso cualquiera si no de despedida.

Llore como loca , me pare con furia y mate al que se acercaba , ese que me había quitado lo mejor en mi estupida vida. Después de terminar con el, volví a mirar a Len, me puse de rodillas y abrasa su cuerpo.

- Setsuna…set – murmuro una voz que conocía muy bien – se feliz….- fueron sus ultimas palabras.

¿Qué fuera feliz? No podía hacerlo, no sin el, no existía felicidad sin el .

Lo coloque en el suelo y me acurruque a su lado, esperando mi muerte….junto a el.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\FIN\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Este one shot, lo hice recordando la guerra en el milenio de plata, no se vio mucho las muertes de cada una de las guerreras de la Luna. Y es así que quise pensar en una muerte para cada una empezando por Setsuna.

Pronto are las demás, claro si les interesa.

Me despido…. Yo ósea "Fabiola kou aino"


	2. Rei hino

_**Disclaimer:**_ Esta historia es totalmente mía, pero los personajes son peritita obra de Naoko Takeuchi.

…..¿QUE HUBIERA PASADO?...

Me encuentro en mi habitación, esperando a que amanezca, es horrible no poder dormir y lo peor es que es el tercer día de mi intolerable y fastidioso insomnio. En estos últimos ocho meses me he puesto a pensar…. ¿Qué habría sido si la guerra del milenio de plata no se hubiera ejecutado? Pero a la escupid* reina Beryl se le ocurrió ir a destruir y a separar a los príncipes. ¿Que no pudo haber esperado nueve benditos meses o mas? No, tenia que ser exactamente ese mismísimo momento.

Y como no estar recordando esta pelea en esta etapa de mi vida ¿verdad?

…**FLASHBACK** …

¡Me harta! Maldita suerte la mía.

Acabo de salir de mi baño, con unas gruesas lagrimas surcando mi rostro. Lo se, ¿Qué paso con mi orgullo? Pues mi escupid* orgullo se acaba de ir por el escusado. Ahora esta mas que confirmado…estoy...embarazada...si, oyeron bien EMBARAZADA …como sea debería estar feliz ¿o no?. Pero esto es simplemente confuso. ¿Qué hacer?. Hubiera estado de lo mas feliz, si no hubiera sido porque no es un buen momento para un bebe además de que soy una guerrera….¡maldita sea! soy una guerrera ¿embarazada? Mi dignidad se ba. ir por la borda. Nunca de vi de haber sido tan torpe, y lo peor es que el bendito padre ¿Quién sabe donde esta?

- Mars, es hora – dijo una voz firme sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ya voy Venus, no tardo – conteste secándome las lagrimas despistadamente….pero creo que ya era demasiado tarde.

- Rei….¿que tienes? – pregunta preocupada sentándose a mi lado.

-nada…..es solo que….. – y ahora ¿Qué le digo?... – lo extraño…. – dije lo mas triste que pude…esta bien no es fingido si lo "extraño".

- ¿A Jedite?

Asentí dando a entender mi respuesta.

- mira Rey, ellos nos traicionaron así que pelearemos con ellos, no quiero que en la guerra estés así, no te dejes intimidar, menos por el enemigo ¿oíste? – me dijo tranquilamente pero con firmeza en la voz (como toda una líder) para después hablar como mi amiga – pero sabes que las cosas pasan, y yo no creo en las casualidades, y si te sirve de consuelo todas estamos igual…yo se que el te ama y estarán juntos después.

- aja…. ¡espera! ¿Me ama? tu …¿Cómo lo sabes?

-intuición amiga mía – sonrío para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de llegar se volvió. – tu solo espera….. bueno ya basta de sentimientos es hora de pelear.

Media hora después ya todos los soldados se encontraban en guardia esperando el inicio de esta que seria la máxima guerra. Las 8 sailors scouts estaban de líderes al frente. La princesa adentro con el príncipe de la Tierra y la reina.

Minutos después se podía observar a los dos "bandos" (por así decirles) peleando hasta la muerte. Dando todo de si para salvar a nuestro reino.

Yo acababa con todo lo que se me venia a parar en frente. Claro que tratando de que no me hicieran daño a mi estomago donde en ese momento se encontraba un feto de un mes.

Hasta que vi como se me acercaba con paso desafiante una figura muy familiar.

Jedite.

Espere a que se acercara a una distancia perfecta para acabar con el como lo había hecho con varias atrás. Pero con la espera de que cambiara de dirección.

Lo cual no ocurrió.

Al llegar a unos 2 pasos de separación se me aventó con su espada con la intención de matarme. estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que….

- ¡MARS! – escuche el grito desesperado de mi compañera de batalla, mi amiga y mi líder.

Solo eso basto para atacarlo de la misma manera que el lo había echo logrando hacerle daño con mi espada….pero no el suficiente. Vio su herida antes de seguir con la pelea de espadas.

Paso varios minutos antes de que cayera al piso gracias a una incrustación de espada a su muslo derecho. Al verlo ahí tirado me hizo sentir basura aunque el fuera mi enemigo es el padre de la criatura que esta en mi vientre. Me agache hasta tener su cara a escasos centímetros. Y ahora si mi odio y rencor vinieron. Le escupí la cara.

-te odio – le dije. Después le encaje la espada en su pecho a escasos centímetros del corazón. Mi mente decía que lo matara…pero mi corazón lo que quería era besarlo.

Me seque con rabia una lágrima de mi rostro. Y voltee la mirada de su cuerpo al que todavía le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

- y…..yo ….te am….te amo…Rei… - dijo débilmente. Lo mire denuevo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Habia regresado.

- ¿Jedite?...¿eres tu?

-no…. Soy un zombi – hay este hombre aun moribundo y con sus bromitas. Rio hasta que se quejo por el dolor.

-perdón…. – murmure

-no te preocupes…..esto iba..a pasar tarde …..o tempra…. – mas lagrimas volvieron a surcar mi rostro hasta convertirse en un gran llanto. Sonrío hasta que cerro los ojos para siempre….

…**FINFLASHBACK...**

Miro el cielo inundado de estrellas mientras acaricio mi abultado vientre.

- amor, ya es hora de dormir, ¿en que tanto pensabas? – pregunta una voz dulce a mis espaldas volteo y veo al dueño de mis recuerdos.

- nada….es solo que pensaba en …..Las chicas –

- a mi no me mientes tramposilla – dice mientras recarga su mentón en mi hombro

-bueno lo que pasa es que me vino un recuerdo as la mente…..

-¿de la guerra? ¿de cuando me mataste?-

-Yo…ya te pedí perdón – le reclame

- no tenias que hacerlo….pero solo te perdono si me dices una cosa ¿sí?-

-mmmm…..depende

-dime que me amas- pidió con su voz encantadora a la que nunca me podré negar

- ¡te amo!... – hay Dios ya viene demonios – amor…. – dije mientras le apretaba la muñeca que descansaba en mi vientre.

-ay, Rey suéltame….me duele yo solo quería que me dijeras que me amabas…

-carajo cállate. No ves que ya viene el bebe…..

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que venían los exámenes (que de hecho todavía no se acaban ¬¬ ) pero aquí les dejo el 2º one shot de esto que es recuerdos.

Gracias por esperar y espero y les guste :D

Y gracias HIKARU-Moon por tu review. Me gusto que a ti te gustara. Y te cumplí lo que me pediste este es dedicado para Rei así que espero y sea de tu agrado.

Y después les prometo que seguirá….. Ustedes averígüenlo.

Me despido yo ósea **Fabiola kou aino**


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

**Bueno mucho gusto tal vez hallan entrado aquí a leer, pero hace unos minutos estaba leyendo fics de Ranma ½ y me encontré con algo sumamente espantoso. En cada fic que leia había un: AVISO IMPORTANTE! Es una traducción de una carta, esto se a estado publicando para que los demás leyentes y escritores de se enteren de esta gran noticia. Si están en contra de la nueva regla firmen ¿ok? Y pásenlo, publíquenlo en sus fics.**

**Atte: Fabiola kou aino**

CARTA:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Fabiola Kou Aino


End file.
